Waltz
by NijiBrush
Summary: Silence lingered for a few moments before she replied; her voice almost seeming a little tear stained. "I've never been happier Jeremie... All those years ago you helped give my life back to me, and I just want you to know there's no one I'd rather spend it with." (Jerlita) (Jeremie's POV) (Three Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

**Author Note: Hey guys sorry for the gap in-between stories, life has a way of well, getting in the way. So I figured I'd try coming back with something a little bigger than usual. So this will be a three shot (3 chapters) story! The events in this fic are set right after my other story "Loneliest" so if you haven't already, feel free to go check that story out before this one. Anyway enjoy, I really did writing it! (Yeah I just love hanging out with these characters!) **

Waltz

Chapter 1

Slowly sitting up I rubbed a hand through my messy hair before a yawn overtook me. Fumbling at my night stand I pulled my glasses onto my face as my hazy vision focused into a single image. Tossing my feet over the side of the bed I hesitantly touched down onto the chilly floor with my bare feet.

_"Um I was just...I w-wanted to ask you something...I guess..."_

The thought rushed through my mind like a sudden gust of wind causing my brow to furrow in thought.

_"I'd like it if...you were as honest with me as possible..."_

And then another sentence piqued my memory.

_"You deserve better...but I've needed you from the first instant I met you... And I..."_

In one instant my eyes shot open wide as the evening before filled my mind clearly.

_"Would you consider marrying me...!?"_

Collapsing backward onto my bed I felt my heart stall as beads of sweat appeared on my forehead.

_"You Jeremie...have always been the only person I would ever have answered yes to..."_

Slowly bringing my hand to my trembling lips I swallowed sharply before jumping onto my feet. Darting toward my cell phone I tried to steady my shaking fingers long enough to tap her name in my contacts. Holding the device to my ear I nervously listened as three rings went unanswered. But at the forth I heard her gentle voice come drifting from over the line. I clenched my eyes shut tightly as thoughts of how embarrassed I'd be if yesterday had all just been a dream, swarmed around my mind. "A-Aelita!" I gasped betraying all the nervous fear I did when announcing XANA attacks so many years ago.

"Jeremie, are you alright?" She asked with concern tinted in her voice. I swallowed again before I got right to the point. "Aelita...um I..." She cut me off with a soft amused laugh. "Oh you're wondering if you dreamed it aren't you?" Heat filled my face as I slowly nodded to myself. "Um did...did I dream I asked you to marry me?" The line was silent for a few moments before her reply rung gently in my ears. "Did you dream I said yes...?" Unable to fight off my awkwardness I nervously straightened my glasses repeatedly, before gathering what courage I had left.

"Um well yes..." I whispered slowly. Her voice turned playful even as it filled with warmth. "I guess we had the same dream then huh Jeremie?" Unable to say anything I slowly reached to fill my lungs with as deep a breath as I could manage, if only to keep my heart from exploding. "And you know I was thinking Jeremie," she gently began. I hung onto her words attentively just thankful she was the one continuing the conversation. "Everything about us has been special from the very beginning...and I want this to be the same way. As you know in about a month and a half is the anniversary of my materialization. I realize it's not very far away but... Oh Jeremie if we could get married then, on that same day!?"

Surprisingly I felt a tiny bit of calm came over me as the desire to comfort her worries overwhelmed me. "Aelita of course...I...I just want you to be happy." Silence lingered for a few moments before she replied; her voice almost seeming a little tear stained. "I've never been happier Jeremie... All those years ago you helped give my life back to me, and I just want you to know there's no one I'd rather spend it with." I didn't bother saying anything, I didn't think I could. She softly laughed again. "But you're going to be late for work if I keeping talk... Goodbye sweetheart I love you."

Too numb to think I fell back onto my bed as I slowly let the phone slip from my fingertips. I hadn't been dreaming... Somehow I hadn't been dreaming... A smile spread across my face even as a flood of tears suddenly burst from my eyes and rolled down my face to dampen the sheets underneath me. I could have laid there in that puddle of elated shock all day, but the rest of what Aelita had said suddenly hit my brain like a stack of bricks: Work!

Quickly sitting up I noticed the clock which was telling me just how late I really was. So after racing to get dressed I darted from my house as fast as I could manage. But in-spite of my best effort I still managed to be ten minutes late. Something that didn't go unnoticed my boss, just like the stack of papers I knocked over, and the less than wonderful programing code I had been writing all day. Truthfully I couldn't focus on anything, and the more I thought about how much we had to get ready in so short a span of time I wanted to jump out of my seat and run out of the office all together.

So by lunch I can't say I was surprised when Mr. Stevenson finally approached me. He had always seemed to be a kind understanding person, but I couldn't help but worry what he'd say about my performance today. Leaning an elbow on top of my short cubicle wall he gazed down at me with a soft smile. "You haven't seemed very much like yourself today Jeremie, anything the matter my boy?" Fumbling a half empty cup of lukewarm coffee between my fingers I slowly looked up at him as I gushed out an apology.

"I'm sorry sir I know I haven't been at my best today but I-" Holding up a hand to cut me off he shook his head. "Easy there Jeremie I didn't come with a pink slip, I just asked you if you're alright?" Forcing myself to take a deep breath I started again slowly. "I'm...I'm distracted today sir... Um you see..." I felt a blush spreading across my cheeks but I pushed myself to continue. "I just became engaged yesterday...and I...well it's important to her that we get married on a certain date, because well...it's a special anniversary for us..." Swallowing nervously I went on. "That means we only have a short time to prepare everything and I...I guess I just can't think of anything else..."

I didn't know how he'd react so I waited impatiently for his reply. But to my relief a large grin spread across his face. "Well then let me offer my sincere congratulations to you Jeremie." Stepping inside my cubicle he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You usual work is unmatched, but I do understand how matters of the heart most often weigh upon the mind heavier than anything else." He looked into my eyes firmly though not unkindly. "However I'm afraid a distracted programer isn't very useful to me or our company." Releasing a slight sigh I nodded under his counsel. "I realize that sir, and I apologize. I'll try and-" Gently cutting me off again he smiled. "I'm not finished Jeremie. I do understand your position though."

Laughing he slapped me playfully on the back. "In fact whether of not you believe it I used to be as young as you are once. Please just take the rest of the week off and get your head back on straight, it'll give you some extra time to make practical preparations too." "Oh but sir!" I objected. Shaking his head he grinned wider. "That's an order Mr. Belpois. Besides just think of it as a...wedding present."

I was completely relived to have some extra time to sort of all the things swirling inside my head. And I had just noticed what a beautiful day it was, so leaving my car in the parking garage I made my way down the sidewalk toward a small cafe where I could get some lunch. Needless to say I hadn't even thought about breakfast much this morning. As I walked all I could do was replay yesterday over and over inside my mind. All of my friends, even Odd who now lived about two hours away, had come to visit. We all had been planning that trip to the park for a while now, but it always seemed we were too busy to make it happen. But then it finally did and I was determined more than ever to make the day special.

That tiny engagement ring had been burning a hole inside my pocket all day long, so when I finally got a chance to be alone with Aelita I tried to gather every particle of courage I could and just ask her. Though it hadn't gone quite as fluently as I had practiced she got the point. It all almost seemed like a blur when I thought about it now, but not long after she had accepted everyone had returned from their walk. I laughed a little to myself as I remembered how hot my face had got when Yumi knowingly raised an eye brow and asked why the two of us were smiling so much.

Tucking my hands deeper into my pockets I noticed a few leafs blow past my feet. The very first signs of autumn were on the way. A window display-case catching my eye I stopped and turned toward the store. There elegantly hung was a poster showcasing a product line of the clothing shop. The two models, a man and a woman, were dressed in the most amazing formal wear and seemed to be waltzing together in some sort of enormous ballroom. letting my mind fall into a daydream I could see in my mind's eyes just how beautiful Aelita would look on our wedding day. While I couldn't say I'd seem um as...well cool, as the tuxedo clade male model I guessed I'd look good enough for the occasion.

But suddenly my happy daydream turned into a nightmare as a simple fact that had been escaping me fell on my head full force. They were dancing... _We_ would be dancing! My jaw went slack in horror as I pictured how many frightful ways I could embarrass Aelita with my clumsy two left feet. If I ruined our wedding that was on the very anniversary of her materialization I'd just have well launch myself into the digital sea! Fear and worry getting the best of me I reached for my cell phone as I called out of desperation the only person I guessed to know about dance of any kind...Odd.

To my relief he was still in town, so after explaining my situation he invited me over to his hotel room for a little one on one coaching. I can't say I was fully convinced of his qualifications though... Breathing an awkward sigh I looked at him. "You do know about this sort of thing right Odd?" He crossed his arms confidently. "Relax Jeremie, I Odd Della Robbia happen to be a man of many styles of dance. After all who knows when I might find just the right girl to waltz down the aisle? Just chill and let me show you how it's done, then when your big day comes you'll be able to deliver that wow factor that will sweep Aelita off her feet."

Stroking his chin in thought he walked over to the hotel room closet and pulled it open. "I ran out and bought you this right after you called good buddy!" Tugging on something large he soon revealed an oversized stuffed teddy bear which he held up proudly to me. "Meet your new dance partner!" Frowning in disbelief I shook my head. "Odd you can't expect me to dance with a giant...well bear!" His face turned serious as he left me with an ultimatum that answered for itself. "Hey Jeremie, it's either the bear, or me in a pink wig!"

**Okay guys stay tuned for the next chapter soon! And as always reviews are great! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Author Note: Thanks for the very kind reviews you guys! Anyway here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Gasping for a breath I hurried down the sidewalk as the distant sound of thunder rumbled above me. The sky was turning grey and I didn't want to get caught in the middle of a downpour. No not when I needed to look my best. Clutching my hand around the carefully selected bunch of roses I raced as fast as my sore body could carry me. A part of me couldn't help but wonder if Odd was laughing to himself when he somehow tied jumping jacks and push ups to learning how to waltz. And now the suggestion of walking a few miles a day on top of that, it was starting to make me wonder if I'd even live to see my wedding.

Spotting the cafe's warm neon open sign burning just in the distance filled me with hope that soon I'd at least be able to sit down. Stopping under the small striped awning I took a few moments to catch my breath before slowly pushing the cafe door open. I had made it, and not a moment too soon as I suddenly heard the sound of large drops hitting the sidewalk outside. Scanning along the small tables my eyes soon landed on Aelita staring down into her cup of coffee. Giving one last glance over the roses to make sure they were perfect I smiled widely as I paced over to her table.

Pulling out the chair across from her I sat down, after which I gently stirred her seemingly distracted attention. "Aelita..." I whispered softly. Slowly she looked up from staring at the ripples in her coffee cup, to meet my eyes. "Oh Jeremie I'm sorry I didn't see you..." Smiling as wide as I could manage I gently lifted the roses into her line of sight. "I got these for you Aelita, I um hope you like them." Her eyes seemed a little surprised at first before they turned to a look of warmth. Reaching her hand for my own that had been resting on the table top she smiled at me. "Jeremie they're beautiful, thank you so much."

Though her words were kind I knew they were too few. The next couple of moments lingered in silence before I felt her hand slowly tighten around mine. The touch was laced with a sadness that soon grew even more evident on her face. "Aelita are you alright...?" I asked as concern started to build inside of me. Brushing back a few locks of hair from her eyes with her free hand she slowly looked up at me. "Jeremie...last night I was so happy about our engagement that I sat on the side of my bed and thought about who I hadn't told yet. I even had the cell phone in my hand, but as I went over the list in my mind I realized that there wasn't anyone else to call..."

I watched helplessly as a few stray tears broke free from her green eyes and slowly drifted down her face. It was that same horrible pain, that hole inside of her that I knew I couldn't fill. It was the space where a million memories of her parents must have been. But they were just that...only memories now. "Aelita I..." More than anything I wanted to comfort her but... "Jeremie..." she slowly began again. "I want them to know you... I want them to be proud that I'm marrying a man as wonderful as you... I want them to be there..."

What could I say...? No matter how hard I thought nothing was coming to my empty mind. She thinks I'm so wonderful, yet I can't even find the right words to comfort her. Frowning she gave a slight insincere laugh. "It might seem silly I guess...but I worry about the small things too..." Her face then paled of even the pretended strength she had been trying to display. My jaw slowly went slack as I watched her eyes turn to the small frightened girl she must have been when she was so horribly torn from her parents. "Jeremie...with Daddy gone who's going to be there to walk me down the aisle...?"

I don't think she had meant it to seem that way, but I knew that little girl inside of her desperately wanted me to answer that question. But I couldn't... And I felt like a failure for that. We both found a way to muddle through the rest of the conversation, but I could feel a part of her just wanted to be alone. So when after a while she stood, I simply walked outside with her to say a quick goodbye. But I couldn't shake the guiltiness from my heart. The truth was that if I hadn't asked her to marry me she wouldn't have to be hurt by this now...

Wasn't it hard enough on her dealing with the loss of her parents without me making it worse on her...? We said our goodbyes, but as she opened her umbrella and turned to leave I couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out of my mouth. The words that I'd rather have died than say... "Aelita wait! If...if you'd rather we just forget about the whole thing, then we can!? You don't have to go through with it for me!"

Gasping in a few painful breathes I waited for her to say something as tears burned hot behind my eyes. Turning slowly to face me again a frown etched itself deeply across her face. The look was something like pain and anger mixed. "Jeremie stop." She said sternly. "I know what you're trying to do, but you're very wrong if you think not marrying you will make me happy." Letting go of a sigh her face slowly softened. "Jeremie I love you..." Stumbling over myself, but brimming over with relief all the same, I said the only words I could think of. But I guess they were the best of all anyway... "I love you too..."

Gently a smile came to her beautiful face. "I know Jeremie... But really I should apologize... I'm sorry for making you worry about me, and burdening what should be a happy time for us, with painful memories." Silence gathered all around as before she hesitantly lifted her umbrella over her head and stepped out into the rainy day. I could have left it there, but I couldn't stop myself...I had to do something to help everything she was feeling. "Aelita!" I called after her as I stepped out, unshielded, into the rain.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to make our wedding happy for you!" Looking over her shoulder at me she smiled with her usual look of warm sincerity, as a slight laugh resounded over the sound of the rain. "That's a silly thing to say Jeremie." With that she turned and continued on. Smiling I stood there until she faded into the distance. Somehow right then I knew what I had to do. So using a new found stamina in my legs I took off running the opposite direction.

I ran until a large black iron gate read 'Kadic Academy' above me. The place was filled with more memories than I could have ever counted. Yet with every step that I took through the puddle filled courtyard, I felt like each one of those memories was exploding into my mind. Running toward the dormitory building I flung the door open, not even caring about the strange looks a few students sent my way. Following the path I knew by heart I made my way toward a door I hoped still belonged to the man I was looking for.

"Jim!" I shouted urgently as I pounded on the wooden frame. "Alright alright I'm coming, keep your socks on!" I heard gruffly through the door. A smile filled my face at the familiar voice. When the door came swinging open I was met with the sight of my old gym teacher wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants; a small towel slung over his shoulder. His eyes opened wider in shock before he pushed the door open a little wider in a gesture for me to step inside. "You kids still don't have enough sense to get in out of the rain Belpois?" He said half serious, half playful as he peered at my dripping clothes.

"Uh I had to talk to you Jim..." I stated awkwardly. Folding his arms he nodded. "Yeah okay, what about?" Nervously brushing a few wet locks of hair out of my face I tried to formulate my words correctly. "Um well you see..." "Hey just spit it out Belpois, I don't bite." He said with a slight smile as he picked up two hand weights and started to curl them. Taking a deep breath I decided to just get one with it. "I...I'm getting married...uh to Aelita that is." He stopped what he was doing to turn and look at me seeming a little shocked.

"That's why you're running around in the rain like you've lost your mind?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. Shrugging I stared back at him seeming sort of puzzled. "Uh...I guess..." A large grin then filled his face. "Well believe it or not Jeremie, I two was in love once. In fact she was a lion tamer and I was...well I was the guy who sold the peanuts but..." Letting go of a slight sigh he cut himself off. "Well really I'd rather not talk about it..."

I couldn't help but smile to myself as that phrase brought back so many memories. "Well I wanted to invite you Jim...and ask you for a big favor..." "Yeah?" He said as his voice gestured for me to go on. My face dropped somewhat as I looked him straight in the eyes. "Aelita's father died you see... And..." Emotion gathered in my throat as my tone started to plead with him. "I want who ever walks her down the aisle at our wedding to mean something to all of us!"

"You want me to do it?" He asked as puzzlement beamed across his face. I nodded as I swallowed sharply. "Yes. Her father can't be there, but Jim when I came to Kadic I had to leave behind my parents too... What I mean is... because you were always been there to watch out for us, to motivate us...you... You've always sort of been like a father to every student that comes to Kadic. And I'd be really proud to have you share one of the most important days of my life with me... With me and Aelita..."

A few tears silently drifted from his eyes before he awkwardly brushed them away and cleared his throat. "Uh yeah sure Belpois if...uh if it means that much to you..." I smiled up at him. "Thank you, it does..." Silence gathered around us for a few moments before he nervously broke the calm. "Well this reminds me of a time when I served as a justice of the peace in the amazon." I could only smile wider as he went on to relate a few more strange details that, surprising, he didn't mind talking about. What caught my attention the most though, was how, at long last, the rain gently came to a stop outside his window...

**Chapter 3 coming at you soon! Thanks for reading, and as always feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Author Note: Once again thanks for the reviews, and for sticking with me through this story. Here is the final chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I gave a sigh as I peered obsessively at my own reflection in the mirror before me. It wasn't like anything seemed strange about my appearance, no I looked like the same Jeremie Belpois. That was what I was worried about... Gasping for a deep breath, I tried in vain to calm my trembling fingertips as I reached to tighten my bow-tie. Finally accepting that I looked as good as I was possibly going too, I turned to an even bigger worry hanging over my mind. So centering my thoughts I tried to remember everything Odd had taught me over the past month and a half.

Not allowing myself to give into the embarrassment I felt building on my face, I gently lifted my arms to embrace a portion of the empty air inside my bedroom. Closing my eyes I let my feet slowly recall the steps I had memorized with the same determination, that years earlier, would have only been spent on some program to foil XANA. Back then, with the weight of the world resting at least partly on my shoulders, I never would have guessed I'd find dancing of any sort to be important. Yet truthfully back then, I never would have believed this day would come...

But here I was... Even though my heart felt like it was about to stop from sheer anxiety, I found a smile slowly creeping to my face. I couldn't stop the waves of happiness that had been overcoming me since I first woke up this morning. All my life I had never managed to convince myself that nervousness was really just excitement, but...well today I could almost believe it.

Almost...

"Hey Jeremie, you ready in there, or should we call 911!?" Pulling me from my thoughts, I stopped and rolled my eyes playfully as I heard Odd's voice resounding through the door. Mustering the bravest face I could manage I walked over and twisted the knob, after which Odd and Ulrich came pacing in. "So...how are you holding up Jeremie?" Ulrich asked with a slight sincere grin on his lips. Folding my arms in what I hoped looked like confidence I nodded slowly. "Fine. I'm...fine."

Knowingly putting a hand on my shoulder Ulrich winked at me. "Whatever you say good buddy." Swatting him away with a quick gesture Odd smiled playfully at me. "Who needs nerves when you've got the secret weapon our Jeremie is packing!?" "Secret weapon...?" Ulrich replied as he raised an amused eyebrow. "Yeah...STYLE!" Odd shouted as he balled his fists in enthusiasm. "Secretly I've been training our very own genius in the art of waltz! And today is finally the chance to see all his hard work, and my expert training, put into action! Our princess won't know what hit her!"

Giving way to a sigh I felt a little bit of my composure crumble. "That's what I'm worried about..." "Aw hey relax Jeremie," Ulrich began as he wrapped a comforting arm around my slumping shoulders. "You're gonna do fine...even with Odd as a teacher." I smiled a little at him before admitting the feelings that had been dancing inside me all morning. "I'm happy...but somehow even when I try to calm down I still feel like I'm close to having a heart attack..."

Ulrich's grin softened gently as his eyes turned a little distant. "That's just how it feels good buddy..." Nodding I let go of another small sigh. I already knew what I had to do, so gathering all my courage I took a few steps out of my bedroom doorway before turning to look back at my two best friends. "I know it's still early...but there's something I have to do first..." What I really meant was there was some place I needed to go first, but by the understanding look in their eyes I figured they already knew what I was meaning.

The place was special any-day of the year for us...but this day...this day made it all the more so. On the drive over the three of us barely said anything, but honestly I couldn't find the words to describe my feeling regardless. I knew the way by heart and when I finally stopped by the riverside neither of them seemed surprised. Our factory stood just in the distance on this beautifully clear morning. Softly Odd placed a hand on my shoulder as a large smile filled his face. "We'll be here Jer." Nodding as I returned his smile, I opened my car door and slowly I started to pace toward that bridge that had always served as a gateway to our adventures.

The peaceful silence was amazing today, with only the gentle sounds of birds and the subtle lap of water beneath my feet. Slowly running my fingers along the slightly chilled railing I closed my eyes and whispered what I felt overwhelming me. "Hello again...old friend..." I smiled as I felt a small breeze twirl a few locks of my hair. All those years ago today I had finally met her face to face... We were breathing the same air... And more than anything else I watched as she was overjoyed by one seemingly ordinary wonder of earth after another. She was, and had always been the most beautiful person I had ever met, but to see her so happy over something I had helped to accomplish...

Back then I promised myself that if I ever got the chance...that if somehow she ever thought I was good enough I'd do everything I could to make her happy. Nothing else mattered to me... Opening my eyes again I walked to the end of the bridge, stopping only when the darkness of the factory's entrance loomed in front of me. The musky shadows should have seemed anything but inviting, but to me it was a place that would always hold a special spot in my heart. Taking a deep breath I slowly focused my mind on everything I knew I needed to say.

Everything I knew I needed to say to him... Bracing my hand against a metal beam at the doorway entrance I swallowed hard as I started to speak. I knew he couldn't hear me, but if only for my own sake I needed to tell him. "Franz Hopper..." I said loud enough to cause the sound to echo within the empty place that had become the brilliant man's grave. "I know we never really met properly sir...but..." Hanging my head slightly I let my eyes fall shut. "But I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry...sorry I wasn't smart enough to save you... And that..." I clenched my face tighter as I felt a wave of bitter emotion shoot through my veins.

"I tried my best sir, but I know it wasn't good enough! And I realize it was selfish of me to expect Aelita to face this day without you but I..." Slowly lifting my glass frames from my face I brushed away the tears clinging under my eyes. "I can't say if you'd be happy that she's ending up with someone like me or not... But the truth is sir...I've loved your daughter for nearly my entire life..." Slowly I reached to unpin the tiny rose blossom from my suit. "I promise you...I'll protect her with my life." Gently extending my arm over the edge of the factory's top floor I let the flower fall from my grip and into the deep darkness below. "Thank you for giving her to me sir..."

A smile gently came to my face as the wind rustled past me again. I didn't want to pull myself from this moment but I knew that it was time to leave. So after giving one last look down into the dusty vault of memories below, I turned to walk away. Beside me I could almost hear her innocent laughter filling the air the same way it had so many years ago...

That sound didn't seem to want to leave my mind. No, not on the short drive that followed, or the seemingly never ending wait before the ceremony began. It only vanished when I finally saw her walking toward me. Never would I have imagined at a time like this that all my nerves would suddenly disappear, but they did... Right along with all the memories I had been replaying in my mind all day. Maybe the truth was that, even if it took me until now to realize it, the past, no matter how wonderful, couldn't compare to the future.

Our future...

My breath caught somewhere in my chest as I looked at her, she was more beautiful than I ever would have imagined. I knew she'd probably never believe just how beautiful, so I didn't try to tell her, I simply held her hand all the tighter when at long last she reached me. I wasn't too sure I looked even half as wonderful, but I took her tenderly elated smile as all the reassurance I needed. And somehow...yes somehow as the second miracle I had ever witnessed on this special date, I watched Aelita Schaeffer become my wife...

The hugs and celebration of all ours friends was almost more than I could manage to return. I was overjoyed that I had surprised myself and made it through the ceremony without passing out or otherwise embarrassing Aelita, but I had to admit that a twinge of nervousness was returning to the pit of my stomach once at the reception.

"I mean it, you look absolutely beautiful Aelita." Yumi said reassuringly with a smile as she quickly hugged Aelita's neck. Aelita shrugged with a grin as I, surprisingly, noticed a slight blush appearing on her face. "That's what everyone keeps telling me anyway..." Gently reaching for her hand, I smiled shyly at her. "That's because it's true Aelita..." She let her smile softly widen as she averted her eyes to the floor. It wasn't very often Aelita seemed almost as awkward as I usually felt, but it was plain to see she wasn't used to all this praise and attention.

Ulrich grinned as he slapped my shoulder playfully. "Hey you know you clean up pretty good yourself Jeremie." He then glanced toward a table in the distance where Odd could be seen loading his plate with at least two of everything we were catering. Ulrich gave way to a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but I guess all of Odd's personal training helped you after all, you didn't even seem nervous this morning." "Personal training?" Yumi asked with one eyebrow raised. Ulrich nodded. "Well the story goes Jeremie asked Odd to teach him how to dance or something."

Yumi choked back a laugh that soon spread to Aelita. "Should I be worried Jeremie?" Aelita asked playfully. I huffed a rather embarrassed sigh, as my stomach tied itself into a nervous knot. "Um...I don't know..." Grinning warmly at me she squeezed my hand a little tighter. "Then why don't you show me?" "Now!? Uh I mean...right now...?" I asked trying in vain to stall the inevitable. "Why not now?" Aelita asked with a simple confident logic I couldn't refute. So swallowing my heartbeat I nodded hesitantly. "Um okay...now is fine..."

"Good then let's go." She said with a smile as she pulled me through the crowd and onto the now emptying dance floor. I couldn't seem to think as the next thing I knew, the music had changed to a slow romantic song, and the mass of guests had silenced their conversations to stare attentively at the two of us. Somehow everything I was supposed to remember had suddenly left my mind all together. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Odd give me two enthusiastic thumbs up from the sidelines. Looking at Aelita I saw she was waiting patiently for me to lead her. Taking a deep breath I tried not to think at all as I knew, ready or not, this was it.

Aelita had always trusted in me, believed in me, and though I was most surely an awkward nerd, I was determined not to let her down. Not now...or not ever. So gasping in one last deep breath, I gently took her into my trembling arms. And then I took a single first step. I hesitated for a split second as I waited for something to go horribly wrong with even that simple motion, but no...instead she followed it. She smiled softly at me as she gave a slight reassuring nod. Gaining a little more confidence I went on as best I could remember from what I had practiced.

Gradually I felt my tense muscles slowly relax as our movements turned into a smooth…well…dance. The more I gazed into her green eyes the less I found myself noticing anything else going on around us. My heartbeat slowly calmed until a soft smile drifted to my face. A smile I meant for no one else on earth but her... The one and only woman I had ever loved. All those years ago I had to admit I must have had this dream hundreds of times... But as things went on and Aelita came to earth and grew more and more into her own person I...well I started to believe in this dream ever becoming real, less and less.

At times I knew my overprotectiveness must have gotten on her nerves, and I could really understand that. But more than she would ever know...protecting her had, from the beginning, completed me. After spending so many years all alone...someone at last needed me. Her hands seemed so small inside my own, and yet the strength I felt there was unbelievable. I was leading her in this dance, but I realized that she was holding me up as much as I was her. I lost track of all time as we glided along so in harmony with one another, but as I heard the music gently fade out I slowly drifted to a stop in the middle of the floor.

Our eyes stood locked on each other for a few long lingering moments before, closing my eyes, I slowly leaned to meet her lips. Like a sudden wave, ripples of applauds resounded all around the two of us. Yet somehow I knew...yes unquestionably...both of our hearts were much too far away to truly notice...

FIN

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! :D**


End file.
